New Year's Resolutions
by Sweetdeath04
Summary: Everyone is celebrating New Year. But Leia has something to tell Han that might just give them something more to celebrate...


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George Lucas. I'm only borrowing his characters for my own evil purposes.

**A.N. **_This is just a one-shot fic I'm doing that will hopefully ease my writers block so I can finally finish _**'Night-Time Tortures'**_ and _**'Kiss my Wookiee!'**_. I honestly can't remember how I got the inspiration for this... anyway! Enjoy!_

**New Year's Resolutions **

"Twenty minutes 'till New Year!" someone yelled in the crowded ballroom, where the New Republic was holding their New Years dance.

True, in twenty minutes lots of worlds would celebrate the coming of a new standard year, but as Leia Organa Solo danced with her husband she thought of something more important than make an appearance at a ball, she had to do.

She thought of what her brother had said when she brought the matter to him and asked for a bit of Jedi wisdom.

"_You have to tell him Leia. When and How is up to you, but you must tell him. Besides, he'll find out anyway, along with the rest of this universe!"_

Great advice she got there. Tell Han. She knew she had to tell him, and she intended to. The question was, how?

"... _When and How is up to you..."_

That little bit of Jedi instinct she possessed was telling her that now was the best time, but the middle of a ballroom was not the appropriate place. As for how, well, how hard could it be to open her mouth and say a few little words?

She looked up at Han who led her into a twirl. Those few little words would confirm something that would change their lives forever.

"Come on," she whispered, "let's get out of here. No-one will miss us."

Han grinned. "What happened to, 'We must go! It would be impolite not to!'"

Leia smiled back as they quite literally danced right out the door and stepped into a quick walk. Neither noticed the pair of stunning bright blue eyes that followed them, and neither noticed as Jedi Master Luke Skywalker stepped out of the shadows and smile at their retreating backs.

'_So',_ he thought, _'she's finally going to give him the good news.'_

.......... .......... .......... .......... .......... .......... .......... ..........

When Leia and Han reached their house, it was only five minutes until midnight. Han joined Leia who was standing out on the balcony, staring at the stars.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, distractedly.

Han turned her to face him and looked into her eyes. "I might not have this Force thing," he paused for emphasis, "but I _do _know when something's the matter with you." He smiled down at her. "So come on, a credit for your thoughts?"

She stared back up at the stars and Han put his arm around her waist. She leaned into him slightly.

"Han, when we have kids, would you rather have a boy or a girl?"

Han smiled. Not so long ago, she hadn't wanted children, afraid that they might inherit the Skywalker gene that had turned her father, her real father, into the monster called Darth Vader. Somehow he had won her round to see that the chances of their children turning evil were, well, very, _very_ unlikely.

"I dunno," he replied, sinking into deep thought. After a few minutes he said, "Either! Both! Don't make me choose! All I know is that having mini Solo's running about under our feet, well, it would be brilliant! I'd love it! It would be the future!" He paused. "I can't choose, Leia," he concluded softly.

They stood and watched the stars once again until Leia whispered, "I'm glad you can't choose..." she trailed off, and then said something so quietly that Han didn't know whether or not he should believe his ears.

"What? Say that again!" he commanded.

"I said, 'I'm glad you can't choose because you're getting both'".

Only half of this statement sunk into Han.

"You're... you're..."

"Pregnant, yes!"

Leia waited anxiously for his reaction, then...

"WHOOO!!!" he picked her up and swung around in the air as she let out a startled gasp. Han set her down again softly, starting to panic.

"Did I hurt you? Did I hurt him- her- whatever? Are you okay? Is it okay?" he ranted off, eyes wide.

Leia laughed, relieved. "I'm fine! And you mustn't have heard me; I said 'You're getting _both_!'"

If it was possible, Han's eyes grew wider. "Bo... bo... both?" he finally managed to stutter.

"Yes! Twins! In just less than nine months you're going to have a little boy and a little girl Solo running under your feet!" Leia waited for this news to sink in.

"Nine months? But that's _ages_!" Han whined.

Leia laughed again and kissed him. "It'll be worth every second, trust me."

Han had a bemused grin on his face that made him look utterly adorable and Leia found herself hoping that her kids, their kids had that same look.

Han was full of questions. "How do you know there's going to be one girl and one boy already?"

Leia pulled him closer to her. "Some would call it Mother's Intuition," she said.

Han was still grinning. "Others would call it the Force," he completed her sentence.

And there they stood on the balcony as a shooting star flew past.

Han's next question was, "What do you reckon they'll think of their old man, huh?"

Leia smiled up at him. "They'll love him. Everyone loves my Corellian. Wedge is a really great guy-" she flung her hand to her mouth in horror.

"_Wedge?!?!" _Han felt panic and horror flood him at the same time, but then saw the mischievous glint in his Princess's eyes, and the growing smirk under her hand.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," he commanded firmly.

"Yes sir!" Leia did a mock salute.

Han shook his head in exasperation, but then turned to face her again.

"Leia, I've decided what my New Year's Resolution is going to be this year."

She looked up at him curiously.

"I am going to do my complete and utter best to be the best husband and the best father possible."

This time it was Leia who shook her head. "No, Han, you already are."

And as they kissed the clocks chimed midnight and a start of a new year began.

**A.N. **_And there you have my little one-shot ficlet!_ _Please R&R and tell me what you think!_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


End file.
